


一点科学

by asadeseki



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 杜姆做了个实验。





	一点科学

**Author's Note:**

> 就是一发肉。  
> 存个档  
> 2015-11-15发于sy  
> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/359619

杜姆的手臂不能动弹。他的手被咒语牢牢钉在墙上，那些远古上神什么的他听都没听说过。其实他并不想解开，毕竟奇异博士那吃人的眼神非常有趣。  
  
“你好啊，史蒂芬。”  
  
法师的声音一点也不友好，“维克托，你他妈做了什么？”  
  
杜姆假装被吓得缩了一下，“我快要完成一个原型机了，结果你就闯进来把我锁墙上。当然啦，每次你心情不好都是我的错——”  
  
“我不是心情不好，”史蒂芬确认门锁好后走近杜姆，在他耳边低语，“我现在很性奋。”他闭上眼睛，身体紧绷，“Vishanti在上*，你喷了香水？真好闻。”强烈的欲望使他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，他靠向那位君主，冷硬的钢铁盔甲按在身上的感觉好极了。  
  
当他终于镇定下来，睁开双眼，发现杜姆正努力憋笑。他钢蓝色的眼睛闪烁着光芒，连他的面甲都似乎露出柴郡猫的微笑。史蒂芬皱眉，努力夺回意识。有点不对劲。  
  
“你在我的酒里放了什么？”史蒂芬问。  
  
杜姆眼带笑意，“作用期很短的。”  
  
一阵怒气涌上来，史蒂芬后退几步，“你给我下药？”他瞪向杜姆，随即后悔了。杜姆的身体如同后卫般强健，金属包裹着肌肉，反射出光芒，绿色的布料垂在身旁，手臂张开，似乎已经准备好了——他发誓他肯定在面具下面坏笑，这让他的阴茎兴奋地跳动起来。史蒂芬咕哝着攥紧拳头，“见鬼……”  
  
“既然你在这里，”杜姆说，“说不定你能帮我。”他盯着法师裤裆支起的小帐篷，“也能帮到你自己。”  
  
史蒂芬过了好一会儿才反应过来，“啊，对，原型机？”  
  
杜姆瞥了眼右手的前臂护甲，“我自己设计的新型护甲锁，用符文加强过。这些锁没法用蛮力打开，也没法用魔法破解。”他重新看向史蒂芬，“你知道它们在哪儿。试着打开它们。”  
  
史蒂芬再一次停顿，这次是被震惊到了，他瞪着君主，“你给我下药——把我弄性奋——就为了……什么，模拟战斗？这样你就能测试我是否能破解你的护甲锁。”  
  
杜姆的语气非常自豪，“如果至尊法师都没办法打开，那么这个原型机就成功了。”  
  
史蒂芬抓住他斗篷上的金链，他却依旧微笑。法师瞪着他，怒气渐渐胜过药物的作用。他对杜姆下流做法的厌恶逐渐瓦解，那双燃烧般的氩蓝色眼睛显示了对方的沾沾自喜。史蒂芬知道钢铁面具的后方是一个真心的笑容，而他是少数能看到的人之一，这让他有些心悸。  
  
“疯子，”他喃喃道，嘴唇贴近冰冷的金属。  
  
杜姆喜欢史蒂芬亲吻他的面甲。他感觉不到，但是史蒂芬并不逢迎奉承，也不畏惧他吓人的模样，这让他很愉快。他笑得更开心了，眼神中带了丝挑战。  
  
史蒂芬把手伸到杜姆的兜帽后面，摸索那个扣住面甲的锁。他的指尖颤抖，而他的身体里也起了变化——杜姆没有喷香水，那肯定是某种触发香料——疯子。他应该抚摸坚硬光滑的钢板，而不是玩弄这些无关紧要的锁……  
  
不，他可以控制自己。杜姆觉得这很有趣，那么他不会让这位君主轻易得逞。  
  
史蒂芬能用手指解读咒语符文，他摸到了杜姆给锁加注的特殊线条和质地。“贝赫森利魔法包裹稀土元素的缠线，再加上一层——”杜姆突然抬起钢铁涂装的大腿蹭压史蒂芬的小腹，法师瞬间大脑一片空白，快感俘获了他，“以霍戈斯远古之主——！”  
  
杜姆的轻笑让史蒂芬清醒几分。他半真半假地皱起眉头，双手游移到杜姆身体的下方，检查其他的锁。他的腰带倒很容易解开，仿佛是为了作弄魔法师。“就……为什么，维克托？”他问，“为什么给我下药？为什么不直接跟我打？”  
  
“因为，史蒂芬，”杜姆倾身在他耳边喃喃，“我喜欢看你扭动的样子。”  
  
他低沉的声音和命令的语气，都让史蒂芬快感倍增。他放开杜姆，解开裤子掏出已经坚挺炙热的性器。他一手攀住君主的肩膀，一手开始上下撸动，并满足地叹息，“疯子，疯子，天杀的混蛋……”  
  
杜姆欣赏着眼前史蒂芬被快感征服的美景，好奇自己是不是笑得太久了。“你总是如此有诗意呢，史蒂芬，”他伸出大腿供他摩擦，法师越来越紧地抓住他的肩膀。他本想回应，但发现胳膊动不了，才想起他还被锁在墙上。这倒是有点讨厌了。  
  
“跟我说说话，维克托，”史蒂芬的呼吸越来越粗重急促。  
  
杜姆的笑容散去，“你一个人发出的声音就够了。”  
  
“每次我们做爱你都那么安静，”史蒂芬喘息。他的龟头渗出液体，每一次的揉动都让他窒息。“这——这不够，就——请，跟我说话，让我射，求你了，我快到了……”  
  
杜姆不喜欢说色情话，就算他很享受史蒂芬赞美他的性能力，那也很粗俗，很掉价。然而法师发出的声音，在他全副武装的身体上舒展的弧度，值得他说那么几个字，尤其史蒂芬还这么礼貌地请求他……  
  
“求你，求你，”史蒂芬渴求道。  
  
好吧，他们可以互相妥协嘛。  
  
史蒂芬过了一会儿才发现杜姆在跟他说话，但他听不懂。那是一种有着奇怪韵律的语言，他听杜姆的仆人说过。那是拉托维尼亚语。他的耳朵充血，只能捕捉到几个词，“维克托——”  
  
_“这让你性奋了吗，史蒂芬？”_ 杜姆在他耳边低语， _“金属像血肉一样让你的心跳加速了吗？在我的钢铁上如此急躁地发情，我感受到了……我打赌，仅仅是看到我，你就会想起我们之间的种种过往，我穿着盔甲，在你的精神世界里做爱。你一定记得我们的第一次——沐浴着月光，你急不可耐地撕开我的外套，骑到我的身上，我在王座上占有了你。一个完美的开端，即使酒意渐消……”_  
  
“别停，”史蒂芬在君主身上磨蹭，他知道自己臣服于杜姆的权威之下，但他不在意。他只想射出来。  
  
_“你可以随时随地跟我做爱，”_ 杜姆继续道， _“只要你一个眼神，在钢铁上的一抹肌肤，以及短短一句话，我就能让你尖叫着我的名字高潮。我会在地板上干你，在桌子上干你，把你钉在墙上干你，干得你大脑空白，”_ 他耳边的呼吸愈发粗重，他知道史蒂芬快要到了，法师的手指上都沾满了液体。君主保持温柔的语调，让史蒂芬跟上节奏， _“你迷失心神的样子很美，我们之间是原始与魔法的碰撞，永远如此有力。你乞求更多，你只想要我一个人，而我满足你，因为我知道是我让你颤抖，你同样存在于_ **我的** _血肉骨髓中。”_  
  
史蒂芬呜咽着抓紧杜姆的肩膀，身体涌上一阵热潮，视线一片空白。他慢慢清醒过来。杜姆的蓝眼睛带着笑意，史蒂芬一阵腿软，而杜姆也没好到哪儿去，他的胳膊依旧大开着锁在墙上。他绿色的外套上沾了白色的液体，非常显眼，法师愉悦地叹息，张开双臂环住君主，享受这个拥抱。  
  
“不愧是演说大师，”他说，高潮让他兴奋又满足。  
  
杜姆轻声笑了，“Szeretlek, én bűvész,* ”他在史蒂芬耳边低语，一个安静又真心的秘密。  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“我胳膊疼，”杜姆扯了扯墙上的咒锁，但那比水泥还坚硬，比地球上任何东西都牢固。“松开我，你已经完成任务了。”  
  
药效已经退去，史蒂芬终于找回自己，放开君主后退几步。他收拾好裤子，舒展双臂注视着衣冠不整的杜姆。后者更急促的呼吸显示出意料不到的副作用，他知道史蒂芬注意到了这点，于是眯起眼睛。  
  
“我现在不太想这么做，”史蒂芬说，“你不是想搞科学吗？来做个实验吧。自己挣脱。”他给了杜姆一个最完美的微笑，然后走到门口，“现在，如果你不介意的话，我想去喝杯茶。”  
  
  
  
-FIN-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * The Vishanti是由Oshtur、Hoggoth和Agamotto组成的三位一体的神祗，被认为是至高的神秘存在，足以支持众多至尊法师防止神秘威胁侵入现实，保护地球的生命。奇异博士、古一大法师以及其他过去的至尊法师都经常仰赖其魔法来完成各种伟业。
> 
> * Szeretlek, én bűvész 的意思其实是“我爱你，我的魔法师。”


End file.
